Destiny
by VivinJCullen
Summary: "Mana yang akan kau pilih? Rasmu atau.. cintamu?" Beribu pertanyaan retroris muncul begitu kau mengenalmu. Akankah kutemukan jawabannya?


Suara gaung sirine yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di seluruh penjuruh arah. Riuh dan ribut bergabung menjadi satu, menciptakan kebisingan yang mengganggu ketenteraman jiwa.

"Ah, terjadi lagi ya?" ujar seorang pria muda berpenutup mata dan bersurai putih perak.

"Tuan _Gantai_, anda harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum para _Merpati_ menemukan keberadaan anda."

Pria bersurai putih itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sebagai respon. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui saran yang diberikan wanita bertopeng itu.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." perintah Pria tersebut dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, wanita tersebut telah hilang seolah ditelan oleh malam.

Pria bersurai putih kemudian bergerak pelan menuju sebuah bangunan untuk sekedar berkamuflase agar terhindar dari kericuhan ini.

_**Diberitahukan kepada seluruh warga Distrik 20 agar segera mengungsi! Sekali lagi diberitahukan kepada seluruh warga Distrik 20 agar segera mengungsi! Kami CCG akan melakukan invansi di daerah ini! Dimohon agar evakuasi dengan tertib dan jangan panik!"**_

Begitulah kira-kira suara gaung yang terus menerus diberitakan melalui pengeras suara. Karena hal ini pula para penduduk sipil Distrik 20 menjadi panik dan riuh.

Senyuman sinis terulas di bibir Pria yang menggunakan Penutup Mata tersebut.

"Ironis, mereka yang membuat berita sehingga menjadi panik, dan mereka juga yang meminta manusia agar tidak panik." begitulah kira-kira ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pria tersebut setelah mendengar pemberitahuan yang menurutnya sangat konyol tersebut.

Lelaki itu baru saja bersiap untuk pergi sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"To-tolong a-ku." ujar suara tersebut terbata.

Pemuda itu kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari dimana gerangan suara yang barusan meminta pertolongannya.

Sampai akhirnya matanya ditumbukkan ke sebuah gang gelap dengan bau anyir darah yang sebenarnya sangat menggugah selera Pria tersebut.

_Tahan, kumohon tahan._' batin pria tersebut di dalam hati.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Pria tersebut berbisik melalui sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Sejujurnya ia khawatir pertahan dirinya runtuh karena dihadapi oleh aroma darah yang sangat manis ini.

"A-aku tidak ta-hu." sahut suara dengan parau. Dari suaranya bisa dipastikan bahwa sang pemilik suara adalah wanita.

Pria tersebut tahu ia tidak akan selamat bila berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Tetapi, jika ia tidak bertindak gadis itu pasti akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Setengah menit yang terasa sangat lama orang Pria tersebut akhirnya usai. Ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang saat ini sedang merintih dan meringis kesakitan.

"Diam di sana. Akan kubantu kau." ujar Pria tersebut lalu bergerak secepat kilat menuju gadis itu.

Pria tersebut mengangkat gadis tersebut hingga mendarat tepat di dalam gendongannya dan kemudian dia mulai berlari.

Gadis tersebut terkejut bukan kepalang begitu merasakan tubuhnya diangkat seolah tidak memiliki bobot sama sekali. Namun, tidak ada ucapan apapun yang keluar dari bibir gadis tersebut.

Pemuda yang sedang berlari tersebut kemudian memusatkan pikirannya dan kemudian muncul lah dua pasang _Kagune_ dari balik pinggangnya. Mata kiri pria tersebut mendadak berganti warna menjadi iris merah dengan sklera hitam pekat.

Gadis itu mendadak menahan napasnya begitu mengetahui bahwa Pemuda yang ia mintai tolong adalah seorang.._ Ghoul._

Wajahnya berubah menjadi panik dan membeku. Darah seolah berhenti mengalir di dalam tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sedang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu seolah menemui ajalnya dua kali hari ini.

"Ka-kau.. gho-gh.." suara gadis itu tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

Bukannya malah tersinggung atas ucapan gadis tersebut, Pemudia berambut putih keperakan itu malah tersenyum simpul dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Ya, aku adalah seorang _Ghoul. _Kumohon jangan banyak bergerak ataupun berbicara, itu akan memperparah lukamu." lanjut Pria tersebut.

Jawaban yang didapatkan gadis itu sungguh diluar dugaannya. Ia tercengang sepanjang perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh Ghoul itu.

"Ke-kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya gadis itu mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya dan diganti dengan rasa ketakukan.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan rumah sakit, dan dalam waktu sekejap pula _Kagune_ serta _Kakugan_ pria tersebut lenyap.

Pria tersebut melangkah dengan santai memasuki rumah sakit tersebut dan meletakkan gadis tersebut diatas sebuah bangkar.

"Dokter! Suster!" panggil pria tersebut berusaha mengundang perhatian.

Tidak butuh lama derap kaki para petugas medis tersebut terdengar.

Pemuda tersebut menatap gadis di depannya dengan senyuman sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Tu-tunggu!" bisik gadis itu sambil meraih lengan kemeja putih yang dikenakan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap si gadis dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa.. siapa namamu?"

Pemuda tersebut terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menimbang apakah ia akan memberikan jawaban jujur ataupun dusta.

"Kaneki Ken. Namaku Kaneki Ken." ujar pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut.

Di bangkarnya yang saat ini sudah penuh dikelilingi para petugas medis, gadis itu masih menatap punggung lelaki yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

_'Kaneki Ken ya? Aku tidak tahu kau itu siapa, tetapi aku tahu kau itu apa. Terima kasih.' _pikir gadis itu lalu menutup matanya karena merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar lagi.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu kegelapan menyelimuti gadis itu dengan erat dan membawanya ke dalam dimensi yang berbeda.


End file.
